


Abyssal Dungeon

by Iru101



Series: collection and chronicles of fucked up tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eldritch Abominations, Everyone is Dead, Gore, Hardcore, Lovecraftian Themes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iru101/pseuds/Iru101
Summary: once every 100 years, a strange dungeon emerges in the middle of Terra.rumors were spreading around that a wish granting artifact is kept under the deepest part of the dungeon, an otherworldly artifact capable of granting even the wildest of desires and wishes........for each 100 years, an expedition party from adventurer guilds all over Terra is sent to the dungeon,yet nobody ever returned alive. and even if there's someone that managed to survive, they will be too mentally damaged to even tell what lies within the mysterious dungeon....today, the dungeon reappears, and another expedition party is sent there....
Series: collection and chronicles of fucked up tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892008
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a warning

_**disclaimer : this work of fiction will be horribly graphic and gory and includes excessive amount of gore and violence. if you are sensitive to overly violent stuffs, please, get the fuck out.** _

_**thank you for reading this story. and enjoy the massacre.** _


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the abyss calls for thee, it yearns for your agony to awaken and once more consume the surface of this innocent world....

today was a busy day at Srirana city, especially the tavern of Srirana.

the tavern is overfilled with adventurers, resting and goofing around. searching for available quests and some seemingly waits for something.   
those who waited had the look of dread, as if they're anticipating for the worst and the best at the same time.

one of the adventurers who waited around in the tavern with anticipation is a young man. a man with light brown hair and lime green eyes. his long, curly hair is left unkempt. he sat down on one of the seats of the tavern, physically he looks smaller compared to everyone else in the bar.

next to his seat, lies a staff which looks like a walking stick. with a large lump of diamond attached on the tip.

"hey, sir Nico. what are you waiting for?" a young adventurer asked him, her tone of voice shows concern, yet curiosity towards the small framed man.

the man, Nico is his name, snapped from his pandering and faced the adventurer and sighed.   
"you don't know about it? the expedition?" he replied to the innocent adventurer.

she shook her head.

Nico sighed in relief, swirling his slender fingers around the table.

"good. you shouldn't join, its an expedition for a veteran, after all" he replied, "to be honest, this is my first time too, but even then, i can't help but feeling this nervous"

"and why is that....?"

Nico looked down as he sighed. his eyes looked down as his expression turned gloomy. he bit his lower lip in his frustration that he pends within, and the young adventurer only stared at him with concern.  
"i need to find answers" he answered in a quiet tone, "i need to find the truth about what happened to-"

 **"the Guildmaster has arrived!! those involved in the expedition, prepare yourself!!!!"**  
one of the tavern staff yelled as the front door of the bar slowly opened, revealing a wrinkled, short old man. a man with a brown fur coat, walking to the middle of the tavern weakly with his walking stick. all of the adventurers stepped away to make path for the old man out of their respect for him, even when the old man walked pass Nico, he bowed down at him slightly.

"u...uh, yeah. good luck, sir Nico" the young adventurer said as she proceeds to cower away.

the guildmaster stood in the middle of all of the adventurers. finally stopping in his tracks.  
the man looks like he has lived over the age of 100, yet is alive and breathing, even when his body starts to resemble a living mummy instead.

the old man cleared his throat, and everyone went silent.

"dear adventurers," he spoke out, loud and clear but his voice sounded hoarse "those who involved themselves in this mission.... i believe you know what will be happening to you"

there might be thousands of peoples residing in this tavern, but the ones involving themselves in this expedition is easy to spot.   
a hundred of them, all including Nico. the number of people involving themselves in this mission is 150 to be exact.   
Nico anticipated for this day to arrive, but he couldn't help but feel even the slightest feeling of uncertainty within. 

"......i am really sad to have to release you into that horrid place once again.....but, i- no, we had no other choices" the guild master continued, a hint of regret is noted in his voice tone, "i am truly sorry for you, young and talented children of this guild..."

the situation starts to turn serious as nobody even dare to reply to the Guildmaster.

"children like you should deserve a better fate.... children like you shouldn't be involved in such dangerous task such as the likes of it..." he began to lament, a drop of tear runs down his empty eye socket, "ah...if only.... there is someone that can break the cycle....if only....."

a moment of silence ensues as anxiousness and dread began to enter and mix into the adventurers minds.  
Nico himself starts to sweat bullets while fiddling with his fingers, his breathing became heavy and his pupils shook.

even if Nico felt confident about his abilities and powers, he had a bad feeling forming within him.

"with my heavy heart, i hereby declared that this mission will began...."he finally declared after a minute of silence, "all of you have one day....to say goodbye to your beloved friends and family...before the expedition began.... all of you have only one day to prepare....because tomorrow....is the time where your mission began..."

everyone listened carefully to the last words of the Guildmaster that he will spew out before leaving.

"retrieve the artifact....and end the cycle...... for the sake of Terra....we mustn't fail...!"


	3. the Day of Reckoning hath arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the day where the unspeakable madness risen up to the surface, countless of blood has been spilled for the brood of darkness......

after the Guildmaster's speech, Nico went straight back to his room in a local inn 

the speech itself is mentally draining for him, as its his first time seeing the guildmaster, all his years as an adventurer.

and now, he had to prepare himself for the day of expedition.   
Nico himself has decided to go alone, as always as he prefers it to be. he pretty much works better when he is alone, but he wouldn't mind a company.

 _"earlier at the tavern....what was the guildmaster even trying to imply?"_ Nico contemplated to himself, his thoughts is clouded by a strange sense of weirdness. a strange sense of oddity. a strange sense that something bad will inevitably happen to him.

right now, Nico is just resting in his room, sinking his small body into the vast and soft bed that halfway envelops himself.

this would **probably** be the last time Nico stays here, if the expedition is a failure, that is.  
that night, Nico is unable to sleep, he can't stop having bad feelings over the now appearing dungeon in his beloved Terra.

as if he had someone he love to tell goodbye too.

 _"do i....even have someone i love that i can say goodbye too? heh. in the end, i am just a nameless prodigy, as nobody will remember my name"_ Nico thought to himself, laying in his bed and attempting to drift off to sleep.

in his entire life, Nico has never felt affection from others, nor that he can share his love and affection towards the others.  
he forgot what his family was like, he made no friends even until his adventuring days, and he barely remembers his ex party members. he remembers anyone he sees as bland, faceless figures, because in the end he will forget everything, as Nico himself has a very weak memory.

eventually, his energy has been drained clean of his body, and darkness began to overtake his vision, yet his mind unable to rest...... not until he find out for himself.

\----

the next day, Nico awakens with a very painful headache.

he does not dream, yet he does not experience nightmares. however, the feeling of pain resides in his head.  
this feeling made Nico had to go and consume some Roothill pills to relieve his headache. it only works for a while, only for the pain to arrive again, but at a weaker state.

eventually, he gave up the attempts to cure this annoying headache, and just prepare himself.

because today is the day of expedition. 

as he exited his room, he was greeted by the one of the workers of this tavern, a girl, standing in front of him. she is one of the maids working in this inn.

"good morning. you're a part of the expedition, yes?" she asked politely, as expected as a patron of the inn.

Nico nodded, he doesn't want to complicate this entire thing for himself, so he limits his words unless it interests him.

"ah, so this is your last day here too, huh?" she said, lowering her head while uttering the words of pity.  
hearing such sentence moved the gears that's lodged inside of Nico's airhead mind, like always, he doesn't understand what she said, it peaked an interest to him as he's been thinking about this expedition ever since last night, so much so that he's unable to sleep.

Nico is always confident about his abilities, but thinking about that mysterious dungeon throws him into a state of unease.

"last day?" he uttered out, voice cracks at the last sentence.

"yeah. you know.... i'll tell you this, mister astromancy magus," the maid started, "every 100 years the dungeon appears in Terra, all of the adventurer guilds here sent all of their best adventurers to go to that mysterious place...."

Nico already knew of all of this. but he listens anyways.

"but somehow....those who got sent to the dungeon never returned. nobody ever return here back alive. and if they did...." she continued on with her exposition, "they're usually too traumatized to tell what is inside of the dungeon"

what the maid said has sparked interest within Nico. in his interest, he had a question forming in his head.

"traumatized?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow upon the maid.

silence ensues for a while, with the maid's expression turning into a worried, yet fearful frown. and curiosity began penetrating itself deep into Nico's wellbeing. the maid herself is seen audibly groaning to herself, as it seems that she is uncertain as to what she's going to tell the young mage.

the maid nodded,  
"its a rare case, but it indeed exists," she stated, "while most of the traumatized and mentally damaged adventurers got sent to the church, some commits suicide after a few days they returned back from the dungeon, and some turned insane to the point that they entirely lost their sense of humanity"

a chill runs through Nico's spine as soon as he hears that. a feeling of doubt has grew within him, who in their right minds would start this expedition if everyone is going to die?   
Nico also had bad thoughts that he could be one of the dead ones....or worse. and he didn't want to suffer under those consequences.

"sir? you're okay? you look really pale-"

"i'm fine" Nico abruptly answered.  
he quickly snapped out of his trance and quickly walks away, bringing only his staff and his small handbag that he filled with supplies that would be enough for whatever time he will spend in the dungeon.

 _"i need to stop thinking about bad stuffs"_ Nico thought to himself as he rushed to get out of the inn, _"i need to be confident....i need to be confident for the sake of this mission....that's right..."_

\----

Nico arrived early to the guildhall, its rather surprising for him since he usually would arrive late at the scene. and he's not alone, as there are 35 of his peers that are also apart of this expedition is also here, althrough he barely knew nor remember their faces.   
Nico picked up a seat on the corner, sitting down there and never even bothered to approach the others arriving in the bar. if others approached him and started nagging at him, he would probably had no other choices but to listen to other's ramblings until they all done. 

as much as he wants to appear as a calm, stoic astromancy magus that he is, his mind is unable to think about what the maid at the inn told him about the expedition and the awaiting horrors that would come to him.

his heart can't stop beating in a fast pace, beads of sweat starts to form on his forehead, the palm of his hands felt wet and damp. little did he know, Nico has been grinding his teeth while keeping his mouth shut in his anxiousness. 

he is unsure to what will happen to him, he prayed to the stars that whatever happens, it couldn't be THAT bad. 

he need to combat this feeling.  
he looked down to see the items that he'll be carrying in this mission. his weapon, his bags filled with medicinal supplies and emergency rations, and that's it.

 _"so that's it, huh?"_ thinking to himself, he leaned into the stool table, smothering his face into the smooth texture of polished wood. 

Nico's anxiousness only amplifies as he heard people around him talking, and he knew what they're talking about. he listened to every single minute of details, and knew exactly the topic of what they're speaking.

multiple topics swirls in his mind, an enigma that rarely happens to him as he always keep his mind as light as the clouds. Nico thought to stop this, however, something of an outside force seems to prevent him from doing so.

_just what is inside of that dungeon? what such horrible monsters would lurk beneath the abyss they call home? how strong are they to gain such mortifying reputation which scared even civilians alike?_

just as Nico sluggishly stirs incoming questions his mind made, the doors of the guild slams open, he immediately stood up from his seat and put himself into a state of alert.

"the Guildmaster has arrived!! everyone involved in this expedition, go outside for an announcement!!"

Nico took a sigh, his blank eyes looking down the floors of this tavern while his heart beats in such unease. unable to calm himself down, yet he has a duty to do.  
taking no hesitation, he packed his stuff, and walks forward, exiting the tavern. as he is unaware of what he's about to experience, and what horrors exists down there,

down, down at the Abyssal Dungeon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventurer Guild's Database
> 
> name : Nico Drache  
> age : 14  
> gender : male  
> race : human  
> birthplace : Santana Fonte Chiau, Dolevar  
> class : Astromancy Magus, specializes in fire branch spells  
> much about his background and origin is unknown, the only known thing about him is that Nico is a graduate prodigy from the Magus University of Astromancy at Lutzo. he is not bound with a party due to his shy and cautious behavior, however, ex party members of him reports that Nico is actually an attention needy, but nice person once you get to know him closer.  
> stats  
> strength : F  
> mana assimilation : A-  
> mana processing talent : S  
> vitality : B+  
> dexterity : D  
> intelligence : SS  
> adaptational instinct : C+


End file.
